legendmythfandomcom-20200215-history
Izanagi and Izanami
In Japanese Mythology the two deities Izanagi (The Male Who Invites) and Izanami (The Female Who Invites) are brother and sister and the creators of Japan and its gods. In Mythology According to the legend, after their birth Izanagi and Izanami stood on the floating bridge of heaven and stirred the primeval ocean with a jeweled spear. When they lifted the spear, the drops that fell back into the water formed the first solid land, an island called Onogoro. Izanagi and Izanami descended to the island and became husband and wife. Their first child (Ebisu) was deformed, and the other gods said it was because Izanami spoke before her husband at their marriage ceremony. The couple performed another wedding ceremony, this time correctly. Izanami soon gave birth to 8 lovely children, who became the islands of Japan. Izanagi and Izanami then created many gods and goddesses to represent the mountains, valleys, waterfalls, winds and other natural features of Japan. However, during the birth of Kagutsuchi (the fire god), Izanami was badly burned. When Izanami died, she went to the underworld (Yomi). Izanagi decided to go there and bring his beloved back from the land of darkness and death. Izanami greeted Izanagi from the shadows as he approached the entrance to Yomi. She warned him not to look at her and said that she would try to arrange for her release from the gods of Yomi. Full of desire for his wife, Izanagi lit a torch and looked into Yomi. Horrified to see that Izanami was a rotting corpse, Izanagi fled. Angry that Izanagi had not respected her wishes, Izanami sent 8 hags to chase Izanagi out of the underworld to kill him and she would destroy 1000 lives every day for the rest of eternity, Izanagi replied that if she did that, he would give life to 1500 new lives every day. Izanagi felt unclean because of his contact with the dead, and he took a bath to purify himself. A number of gods and goddesses, both good and evil, emerged from his discarded clothing as Izanagi bathed. The sun goddess Amaterasu appeared from his left eye, the moon god Tsukiyomi appeared from his right eye, and Susano'o the god of the storm came from his nose. Proud of these three noble children, Izanagi divided his kingdom among them. As for Izanami she became the ruler of the underworld (Yomotsu-O-Kami). 'In Popular Culture' *In Okami: Nagi and Nami are based off Inazagi and Inazami. *In Naruto Shippuden: ''Inazagi and Inazami are genjutsus performed by Danzô, Itachi and Obito. *The anime ''Darker Than Black features Izanami and Izanagi in a prophecy which forms the dynamic behind the main plot. *In the Megami Tensei video games series: Inazagi and Inazami are recurring characters. ::: In Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei , Yumiko Shirasagi is the reincarnation of Izanami. ::: Izanami also appears in Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City . ::: She appears in Shin Megami Tensei NINE . ::: In Persona 2: Innocent Sin and Persona 2: Eternal Punishment , she appears as a Persona of the Priestess Arcana. ::: In Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 , Izanami is the antagonist of the game's story. Intouchable (talk) 16:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Imad AouraghIntouchable (talk) 16:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC)